


Silent Words (How They Echo)

by InterestingName



Series: Silent Words (How They Echo) [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, M/M, Suicide, Tags Contain Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterestingName/pseuds/InterestingName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dear Enjolras," the letter starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Words (How They Echo)

  _Dear Enjolras,_ the letter starts.

 _By the time you read this, I’ll be gone. Sorry about that. And I think, in the spirit of things –ha!-,_ (Enjolras can imagine him laughing at that, in the before) _, that I should reveal a few things, some (or all) of which you probably already know._

  1.  _Your dress sense really is awful. Someone so attractive as you shouldn't be burdened with such a horrendous wardrobe._
  2. _I don’t really believe in your cause. God knows why I go,_ ( _went_ , he corrects)  _to your meetings, especially considering that I'm really only a distraction to you and all the others._
  3. _I was, and will be, up until my dying breath, stupidly and irrevocably in love with you. There. Now you know for sure. I just feel that if I was you, I’d want to know for sure._



_I didn’t do this because of you. God knows, I didn't do this for you. Please don't think that. II’m sorry if I’ve made you or anyone else sad. I’m just not sorry about what’s going to happen next._

_Goodbye, Enjolras._

The man in question puts his head down in his hands and cries.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about that (no i'm not).
> 
> i'm @ deadbucky!


End file.
